The PowerPuff Kids meet Samurai Jack
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs use the time portal and go a hundred years in the future, where they meet a Samurai warrior called Jack. However Jack's arch enemy Aku has found out about them, and he teams up with the evil PowerPuff girl Blackstar to make another evil PowerPuff boy. Can the PowerPuffs and Jack find a way to stop them?


**Hello everyone. Here is the last five year old PowerPuff story. Today they meet Samurai Jack. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet Samurai Jack

One day Burnner and Binky flew to the Utonium's house, so did the boys and Beatie.

"We're here guys," said Burnner.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Binky asked.

"Can we ask your dad if we could use the time portal again?" Booster added.

"Sure we'll ask Daddy," Blossom replied.

The kids found the Professor and Wendy in the living room.

"Professor may use the time portal again please?" Baxter asked.

"Sure kids go ahead," the Professor said.

"We're gonna go see Matthew's Parents so you kids behave," said Wendy.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy," said Buttercup.

"Bye kids," the Professor and Wendy said waving.

They went in the car and drove away, the kids went in the lab.

"Okay let's go to year 2020," Boomy suggested.

"Place on the streets," Bubbles replied.

"Time noon," said Beauster.

"Okay let's go," said Beauty.

The girls and the boys held on to each other and went in the time portal, they found themselves in a strange place there were cars flying around.

"Well we're here," said Buster.

"It's a very strange place," Banners commented.

The girls and the boys heard a big loud bang, they went to go see what it was; they saw big robots and a man with black hair in a small ponytail, black eyes, and a white robe, he also had sword in his hand.

"It's a man fighting robots," Bam-bam pointed.

"Looks like he's doing pretty good," Bamby said.

"He must be a warrior," Blaster added.

The man defeated the robots and put his sword back in his holder.

"Let's ask who he is," Bliss suggested.

"Right, excuse me sir," Benster said getting the man's attention.

The man turned around, the kids gasped at the sight of him because this man looked just like the Professor.

"Oh my gosh you look just like my Daddy!" Bloomy said in shock.

"Talk about deja vu," Bridger commented.

"Deejay what?" the man asked.

"I don't think he knows what it means," Bridget pointed out.

"Who are you sir?" Beatie asked.

"They call me Samurai Jack," the man replied.

"You must be Japanese," Benny guessed.

"Yes I am, you kids aren't working for Aku are you?" Jack asked in caution.

"No, who is Aku?" Burnner asked,

"An evil shape shifting wizard who is always trying to destroy me," Jack explained.

"We can help you," Binky replied.

"But you kids are so young," Jack pointed out.

"We're not ordinary kids," Booster said.

"We're super heroes," Blossom added.

"We have super powers," Baxter continued.

"We fight crime," Buttercup explained.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Boomy.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bubbles.

"We came from the year 2003," Beauster explained.

"We used a time portal to get here," Beauty added.

"I was send here on purpose by Aku," Jack explained.

"That's bad," Buster commented.

"So do you want us to help?" Banners asked.

"Sure, by the way I didn't catch your names," Jack replied.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," said Buster.

"I'm Banners Utonium," said Banners.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," said Bamby.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," said Bliss.

"I'm Benster Rotium," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," said Bloomy.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," said Bridger.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," said Bridget.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny Utonium," said Benny.

"B names interesting," said Jack.

"That's what everyone says," said Bam-bam.

"Is there anything to eat?" Bamby asked.

"Yes wanna join me?" Jack responded.

"Sure we're hungry," said Blaster.

"Let's eat," said Bliss.

Jack and the kids went to get some food to eat.

* * *

"This stuff is good," Benster complimented.

"yeah I guess in the future they have good food," said Bloomy.

"guys I think there's a bounty hunter behind us!" Bridger pointed out.

Everyone turned around, there was a savage looking man behind them.

"Do you kids wanna join me defeat this bounty hunter?" Jack asked.

"sure Mr. Jack sir," Bridget replied.

The girls and the boys punched and kicked the bounty hunter, Jack took out his sword gave a scratch on the bounty hunter's stomach, then he ran away.

"That was easy enough to handle," Beatie commented.

"yeah, but how did he find us?" Benny wondered.

"these bounty hunters are send by Aku, he wants 2 bucks for my head," Jack explained.

Little did Jack and the kids know that they were being watched by a black demon with a green face, a white nose, red flaming eyebrows, and red beard.

"Useless bounty hunters the Samurai has super powered rugrats with him there must be a way to make me unstoppable and defeat them, ah I Aku will create another super powered kid only an evil boy with black magic is; there another evil black PowerPuff that can join me?" the demon said to himself.

Aku pulled his beard thinking until he heard Burnner say. "There is an evil PowerPuff Girl dressed in black, she had black magic."

"A black evil PowerPuff Girl? Now that's perfect I'll see where she is located and bring her here," Aku said.

In 2003 Blackstar was picking on some little kids in the park.

"Ha ha stupid little crybabies you can't be good at anything," Blackstar laughed sarcastically.

"Hello there child," Aku's voice said.

"Who's there?" Blackstar asked.

"I'm Aku who are you?" Aku's voice asked.

"Blackstar the evil PowerPuff Girl," Blackstar said.

"I have an idea my child, I want you to join me to create an evil PowerPuff Boy to destroy a foe of mine and those good PowerPuff punks," Aku offered.

"I'll join you Aku," Blackstar smiled wickedly.

Aku took Blackstar with him. Blackstar brought snips, snails, a puppy dog tail, and chemical X that she stole from Townsville, Aku put them in and it blew up, there stood an African American boy with curly hair, black eyes, and black clothes, he also has a bandana over his head.

"Hello I'm Aku and I created you, I'll call you Baddie," Aku said to the boy.

"And I'm Blackstar your sister," Blackstar added.

"Wow cool my family is evil like I am," the boy said in amazement

"Kids let's go destroy our foes," Aku suggested.

The two kids nodded and smiled wickedly.

* * *

Jack and The PowerPuffs walked though a desert, then they saw Baddie, Blackstar, and Aku in front of them.

"It's Blackstar!" Binky said in shock.

"Aku!" Jack said in surprise as well.

"And some eleven year old boy," Booster added.

"I'm Baddie the evil PowerPuff boy," Baddie replied.

"Aku must of created him," Blossom guessed.

"Let's fight them," Baxter suggested.

The good PowerPuffs flew at the two bad ones Burnner and Binky tried to hypnotize Baddie and Blackstar but it didn't work, Booster and Blossom tried lightning but it didn't work either Baxter and Buttercup did laser hands, Boomy and Bubbles did thunder, Beauster and Beauty did ice breath, Buster and Banners did tornado, Bam-bam and Bamby did super sonic scream, Blaster and Bliss did thunder bolt, Benster and Bloomy used their physic powers, Bridger and Bridget tried water pool attack, Beatie and Benny did grey clouds, but not matter what they tried it didn't work.

"You little pipsqueaks are no match for my kids," Aku said wickedly.

"Yeah we have black magic," Baddie spat out.

"And you don't ha ha ha," Blackstar mocked.

"This isn't working," said Buttercup,

"What can we do now?" Boomy asked,

"I don't know," Bubbles said sadly,

"We promised not to make another PowerPuff again," said Beauster,

"But we can teach Jack how to make good ones," Beauty pointed out.

"That's a good idea, hey Jack we wanna talk to you," Buster said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"We need to make good black PowerPuff we'll tell you how to make them," Banners replied.

"Yeah, cause we promised not to make another PowerPuff again but we're asking you to do it for us," Bam-bam suggested.

"I will do it," Jack said to them.

"Good, you need sugar, spice, and everything nice," Bamby explained.

"You need snips, snails, a puppy dog tail, and get some stuff that boys like," Blaster added.

"You'll also need Chemical X that's the main element for people to have super powers," Bliss finished.

"And I can add my hair and blood in so my daughter and son can be just like me," Jack replied.

Jack went to get a pot to put in the stuff he needed, the brought sugar, spice, everything nice, snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail, things that boys like, and took the Chemical X away from Blackstar. Jack put in the ingredients added in his hair and blood, and put it the Chemical X there was an explosion, two kids were in front of Jack, they were both Japanese had black hair, black eyes, and black clothes, the girl had her hair in a bun, and the boy had his hair in a ponytail just like Jack's.

* * *

"Hi what's your name?" the girl asked.

"they call me Samurai Jack but you can call me Dad," Jack suggested.

"since you created us," the boy added.

"I'll name you Barbara and I'll name you Berto," Jack replied.

"nice names," said Barbara, "yeah thanks," said Berto.

"well Barbara and Berto we need you to fight these guys," Benster said.

"we couldn't fight them very at first," Bloomy explained.

"so will you help us?" Bridger asked.

"sure we'd be glad to help you out," said Barbara and Berto.

"thank you guys now let's beat these bad people," Bridget suggested.

Barbara and Berto nodded. The boys the girls went up to the evil PowerPuffs and started to fight, Barbara and Berto used magic on Baddie and Blackstar it worked, the PowerPuffs started to beat the daylights out of Baddie and Blackstar. Jack started fight Aku, after Jack was about to destroy Aku; Baddie and Blackstar kicked him.

"This is not over yet Samurai Jack we shall meet again, come children," Aku stated.

Aku disappeared with Baddie and Blackstar.

"Thanks for helping us fight," said Beatie.

"Yeah, you guys are cool," said Benny.

"Thanks Benny," said Barbara.

"And you're welcome Beatie," Berto said.

* * *

"Since I created you Barbara and Berto would you like to travel with me?" Jack asked.

"sure Daddy," said Barbara.

"will Barbara and I have a Mom someday Dad?" Berto asked.

"I hope so, thank you very much PowerPuff kids," Jack said.

"you're welcome Jack," said Booster.

Suddenly a tool like thing came out of the sky.

"That's Daddy's tool," Blossom pointed out.

"we've gotta go bye Berto, Barbara, and Jack," said Baxter.

"bye everyone," Jack, Barbara and Berto said.

"let's go," Buttercup replied.

The girls and the boys grabbed on to the reacher and it pulled them in.

"We're back," Boomy said.

"Mommy Daddy you're home," Bubbles replied.

"Where did you go this time kids?" the Professor asked

"A hundred years in the future," Beauster answered

"We met a Japanese warrior who looked just like you Daddy," Beauty explained.

"Interesting," the Professor said.

"That's very interesting," Wendy said.

"It was cool," said Buster.

"Exciting," Banners added.

"Fantastic," Bam-bam continued.

"I wonder what it would be like in the future," Bamby wondered.

"We can only find out when we grow up," Blaster explained.

"I can't wait to grow up," Bliss said.

"Neither can I," said Benster.

"I guess no one can wait," Bloomy added.

"We'll be a team," said Bridger.

"Now and forever," said Bridget.

"Yeah!" Beatie and Benny both said.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story. Sorry if the fight wasn't very long, I'm not great with fighting scenes. The next story will be taking place when the PowerPuffs are 15 where it will be introducing new characters and new villains.**


End file.
